Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 10 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 +The episode begins with the contestants lounging about in the mansion 1:10 JRO123 (lindsay) *discovers Laurie's bong in their room* 1:10 SteelWolf (leonard) Troy I had the greatest idea 1:10 JRO123 (lindsay) :| 1:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I can't believe I voted Harold 1:11 King Toastus (steph) *tans by pool* 1:11 JRO123 shes black 1:11 Heozaki (troy) What's the idea? 1:11 King Toastus she getting balcker 1:11 JRO123 o 1:11 SteelWolf (leonard) we CURSE everyone else 1:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Oh well (max) *grabs Lindsay* You will be my new sidekick 1:11 JRO123 (lindsay) *approaches Stephanie* Hey Sidney! (lindsay) *is pulled away* wah (lindsay) o ok (lindsay) oh my gosh i was looking for an alliance howd you know! 1:12 SteelWolf (leonard) All I need is a drop of goat urine, tiger fur, the hammer that was used to build the home on 8392929282 2nd Street, the stop sign next to DisneyWorld's parking lot, and a drop of water east of Malaysia 1:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Um (max) Well 1:12 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *reading Ebony magazine* At least another white male was taken out.... Even though we still have that nazi Max, but fuck him 1:13 SteelWolf (leonard) Other than that it should be effective 1:13 JRO123 (lindsay) :| 1:13 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I overheard you talking about one 1:13 Heozaki (troy) Don't you have a spell to do that? 1:13 JRO123 (lindsay) oh 1:13 Heozaki (troy) *heads to Stephanie* 1:13 JRO123 (lindsay) wow you're SO receptive 1:13 SteelWolf (leonard) Not without the NEEDED supplies 1:13 JRO123 (lindsay) tbh, I could use some brains on my side ;) 1:13 SteelWolf (leonard) Anyways wheres my roommate 1:14 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) That depends (max) Do you have brains of your own 1:14 SteelWolf (leonard) MAASX *MAAAX 1:14 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Yes? 1:14 Heozaki (troy) I'm a happy camper 1:15 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Did Max just assume Lindsay is dumb, because she's a woman!? 1:15 SteelWolf (leonard) Why did I find your socks used as a bookmark in my spell book? HUH? 1:15 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Well 1:15 JRO123 (lindsay) hey laurie i found your bing earlier 1:15 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) MAX IS THE LEADER OF THE PATRIARCHY (Laurie) my bing? 1:15 JRO123 (lindsay) yeah you know 1:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) No, I don't 1:16 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I used my socks in order to gain research from your book 1:16 JRO123 (lindsay) your bing (lindsay) the thing that you... 1:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) What is a bing!? 1:16 SteelWolf (leonard) All stumped up, I see? The witch got your tongue? From now on all your socks must be burned 1:16 JRO123 (lindsay) . 1:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Like Bing.com!? 1:16 JRO123 (lindsay) hmmm maybe im confusing it with something else 1:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Speak English fellow woman! 1:16 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) >.> 1:16 King Toastus (steph) *getting blacker by the mintue* 1:17 JRO123 (lindsay) the dank weed machine? 1:17 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *walks into the house* Afternoon competitors 1:17 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Fine you can burn them 1:17 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) You mean my bong? 1:17 SteelWolf (leonard) *burns Max's suitcase* 1:17 JRO123 (lindsay) omg that was on the tip of my tongue THANK YOU 1:17 SteelWolf (leonard) *accidentally sets mansion on fire* 1:17 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) what about it 1:17 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) That was more than my socks >.> 1:17 JRO123 (lindsay) I just found it lol 1:17 SteelWolf (leonard) o 1:17 JRO123 (lindsay) tbh girl we gotta stick together 1:17 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Ikr! Men jsut can NOT be trusted 1:17 JRO123 (lindsay) *whispering* with that creep TROY around 1:17 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) What are you doing!? *interns put out fire* Idiots....alright, meet me outside, it's challenge day 1:18 SteelWolf (leonard) My spell to defeat the fire worked! Can you believe it Laurie 1:18 JRO123 (lindsay) ...OMG hes right there...dont tell him i said that >.> 1:18 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *goes outside* 1:18 JRO123 (lindsay) challenge gay oboi 1:19 DegrassiFTW27 As we head outside the competitors see a large steel structure set up behind Chris 1:19 SteelWolf (leonard) *cooking chicken* 1:20 Rocky XXVII (Troy) but Magic isn't real 1:20 SteelWolf (leonard) OMG CHRIS YOU BUILD ME A LAIR 1:20 Rocky XXVII wtf 1:20 SteelWolf (leonard) THANK- 1:20 Rocky XXVII * (Laurie) 1:20 SteelWolf (leonard) WHAT 1:20 Heozaki (troy) Laurie! 1:20 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) :O (max) This must be the lab I wanted 1:20 JRO123 (lindsay) omg you shouldnt say that he has autism i think he will be upset 1:20 SteelWolf (leonard) Magic is REAL. Magic was used to create everything you have on. IRS REAL 1:20 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) The only kind of magic I believe in is spiritual stuff and things from Mother Earth 1:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) No, no, you morons. This right here is our challenge, a throwback challenge at that 1:20 JRO123 *airhorns* 1:20 SteelWolf (leonard) Mother Earth STOLE Papa Wizard's wallet 1:21 King Toastus some girl killed a dude on youtube 1:21 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Wizards and Dungeons & Dragons type stuff reminds me way too much of Christian things and Christianity is EVIL 1:21 JRO123 (lindsay) throwback to what 1:21 King Toastus wtf 1:21 SteelWolf (leonard) Good thing the wizards kidnapped her somewhere in Australia 1:21 Heozaki (troy) How much of a throwback? 1:21 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) In honor of the final six, I'm using one of the most memorable final six challenges in the series, one that I liked but didn't get to host: the triple cage from Road to Redemption 1:21 JRO123 oh shit thats right chris didnt host RTR 1:21 SteelWolf (leonard) Dungeons? YOU WANNA GO IN A DUNGEON WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT 1:22 Rocky XXVII Road to Redemption? 1:22 Heozaki Wait 1:22 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) For those that don't know, the triple cage is 3 cages stacked on top of each other, each one smaller than the next 1:22 SteelWolf (leonard) *gets wand out and points it at Laurie* Die you fraud! 1:22 DegrassiFTW27 RETURN TO THE ROAD* 1:22 Rocky XXVII coulda swore Season 3 was called Return to the Road 1:22 DegrassiFTW27 I was thinking of EAW lmao 1:22 JRO123 (lindsay) I dont remember this one! 1:22 DegrassiFTW27 they used RTR to 1:22 Rocky XXVII ah 1:22 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Are they big enough to fit people in? 1:22 Heozaki Is there any character from RTR on here? 1:22 SteelWolf (duncan) hi 1:22 King Toastus (don) *is the cameraman* Hi! 1:22 Rocky XXVII oh yeah didn't Brick win that challenge that was tight 1:23 Heozaki (troy) Conf: I'm just waiting to win this thing, not really depending on much 1:23 King Toastus (steph) *conf* I'm just waiting to win this thing 1:23 SteelWolf (leonard) Laurie...by the voodoo powers summoned up from my head to toe...you have been hereby CURSED 1:23 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) At the very top of the three cages is a world title belt hanging in the air. Your job is to climb through the 3 cage structure all the way to the top. The first cage is rather large but they get smaller and more tight for the 2nd and 3rd. In each cage is a mess of tables, ladders and chairs to be used for whatever you want 1:23 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) by what? 1:23 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: I'm just waiting to win this thing ive been killing it so far 1:24 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Like what will this so called curse do? (Laurie) Then again, whatever it is, I probably deserve it for being born white 1:24 SteelWolf (leonard) Eternal suffering by the cloud gods 1:24 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Oh no 1:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Once you climb all the way to the top and unhook the belt, you are the winner of the immunity. Now get in and get ready because this challenge is about to begin 1:24 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I have to get active >.> 1:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *has airhorn ready* This is going to be good... 1:24 JRO123 (lindsay) hmmm (lindsay) well I mean ive gotten in fights at school before 1:25 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *blows airhorn* TIME TO CLIMB COMPETITORS 1:25 JRO123 (lindsay) w whipped cream (Troll) 1:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Lindsay................. 1:25 SteelWolf (leonard) Whats the point of climbing when you can fly? 1:25 JRO123 (lindsay) *enters and begins climbing* 1:25 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *begins climbing* 1:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Did you win atleast? *starts climbing* 1:25 Heozaki (troy) *jumps and climbs* 1:25 SteelWolf (leonard) *gets wand out* This challenge is amateur (leonard) *waves wand* 1:26 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *grabs chair* FUCK A NAZI!!! *Hits Max and Troy with it* 1:26 SteelWolf (leonard) Uh oh! My wsmd 1:26 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) >.> (max) *hits her with a chair* 1:26 SteelWolf (leonard) My wand seems too be malfunctioning 1:26 King Toastus (steph) *climbs up* 1:26 JRO123 (lindsay) *continues climbing to next cage as the scuffle ensues* (lindsay) OMG hi sidney! 1:26 SteelWolf (leonard) Stephanie take care of my wand *tosses it to her* 1:26 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Ouch! OMG SEXISM! PREACHING VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN, HUH!? *kicks Max in the groin* 1:26 King Toastus (steph) hey lindsay *hits her with a chair in the face* 1:26 JRO123 (lindsay) *2nd cage* (lindsay) OW 1:26 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *coughs* MY JEWELS 1:26 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *proceeds to the second cage* 1:27 JRO123 (lindsay) GIRL 1:27 SteelWolf (leonard) *uses Lauries face as a stepping stool to second cGe* 1:27 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *jumps on laurie* 1:27 JRO123 (lindsay) *kicks her with high heel boot* 1:27 SteelWolf *cage 1:27 JRO123 (lindsay) girl i gotta win this challenge ok >.> 1:27 King Toastus (steph) Huh didn't knock you out *grabs boot and throws her to the lower ring* 1:27 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Grabs Leonard's leg and throws him back down past her to the first cage* 1:27 SteelWolf (leonard) *falls and lands on lindsay* 1:27 JRO123 (lindsay) EEEEEEEEK 1:27 SteelWolf (leonard) *enjoys moment* 1:27 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *starts climbing again* 1:27 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets to the second cage* 1:27 JRO123 (lindsay) *falls and lands on troy* 1:27 King Toastus (steph) *tries to climb* 1:27 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Sets up table* 1:28 Heozaki (troy) *grabs Lindsay and throws her to the bottom* (troy) *climbs up second cage* 1:28 JRO123 (lindsay) boi were already at bottom 1:28 SteelWolf (leonard) *begins climbing again* LAURIE YOUVE DONE IT THIS TIME 1:28 JRO123 (lindsay) *clims up to 2nd cage* 1:28 SteelWolf (leonard) IM COMIMG 1:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets to 2nd cage* 1:28 SteelWolf (leonard) FOR YOU WITCH 1:28 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Grabs Troy by the hair and shoves/slams him through the table* 1:28 Heozaki (troy) *finally reaches second cage* 1:28 King Toastus (steph) Hi laurie can you knock down max he said rascit slurs to me 1:28 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 1:28 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) The 2nd cage, less space, should be interesting... 1:28 Heozaki (troy) WOAH! 1:28 DegrassiFTW27 LMAO 1:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *climbs* 1:29 SteelWolf (leonard) *smashes Lauries head with table* MAAAAGIOOC 1:29 JRO123 (lindsay) *tries to edge around the fight w/o getting involved* 1:29 Heozaki (troy) *body is aching in pain* Ouch... 1:29 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *punches Max in the face, causing him to fall back down to the beginning* 1:29 JRO123 (lindsay) gotta protect the goodz 1:29 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) >.> 1:29 King Toastus (steph) so did troy he called me a n word 1:29 JRO123 (lindsay) *begins climbing to 3rd cage* 1:29 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *climbs up* rassa frassin 1:29 SteelWolf (leonard) *drags Max down and climbs* 1:29 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) OMG I'LL HELP YA OUT THERE! *Stomps the shit out of Troy& * 1:29 King Toastus (steph) *snickers and climbs up while grabbing lindsay leg* 1:29 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *jumps onto leonard then they both fall back to the bottom* 1:30 JRO123 (lindsay) HEY! GIRL! NOT OK! *stomps @ her* 1:30 SteelWolf (leonard) *grabs Lindsays leg and flings her to Laurie* 1:30 King Toastus (steph) *knocks her down but lnockers herself dow too* 1:30 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) forget this I'm out *climbs to the third cage* 1:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *climbs back up to second cage* 1:30 JRO123 (lindsay) smh >.> 1:30 Heozaki (troy) *regaining his composure* 1:30 SteelWolf (leonard) *grabs Lauries leg* 1:30 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Kicks Leonard off leg* 1:30 SteelWolf (leonard) *lands on troy* 1:30 JRO123 (lindsay) *continues climbing* loooook, if i make it to the top i wont vote you i swear! @ steph 1:30 Heozaki (troy) *gets back to climbing, but does it slowly* 1:30 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Finishes climbing and reaches third cage* 1:30 Heozaki (troy) Ouch! 1:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *starts climbing to third cage* 1:30 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) What do I do now? 1:30 King Toastus (steph) *kicks troy in the head* FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! 1:30 SteelWolf (leonard) Sorry! 1:30 JRO123 (lindsay) *climbs to cage 3* 1:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets stuck in the hole* 1:31 SteelWolf (leonard) *climbs* 1:31 JRO123 (lindsay) woww rip Troy 1:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *pushes self out* 1:31 SteelWolf (leonard) *punches Lindsay* 1:31 JRO123 (lindsay) *wedges self into cage 3's tight quarters* 1:31 Heozaki (troy) *gets back to climb cage three* 1:31 Rocky XXVII is the belt in the third or on top 1:31 SteelWolf (leonard) *knocks her out* 1:31 JRO123 (lindsay) WTF LEONARD 1:31 King Toastus (steph) *pushes lindsay off* 1:31 DegrassiFTW27 top 1:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *starts climbing to top* 1:31 King Toastus (steph) woops 1:31 DegrassiFTW27 you climb out the 3rd and get it 1:31 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *climbs out of third* (Laurie) *Grabs Max and throws him off* NAZI 1:32 JRO123 (lindsay) *climbs back into 3rd cage* 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *chokes Laurie* 1:32 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads for top* 1:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *grabs onto her and they both fall to the bottom* 1:32 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) sorry POC, but.... *punches Leonard* 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *kicks likdsay dowm* 1:32 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) AAHHH *Falls 1:32 JRO123 (lindsay) *sprays hairspray @ those below creating a smog* 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *punches laurie back* 1:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1:32 King Toastus (steph) *pushes max, laurie, troy, and lindsay to the first cage then she wins* (troll) 1:32 JRO123 (lindsay) *makes it top top* 1:32 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets up and sets up ladder* This should be easier 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *isnt pushed* 1:32 JRO123 *to 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *throws lindsay off* 1:32 JRO123 (lindsay) *grabs da belt* 1:32 Heozaki (troy) *finally climbs third cage* 1:32 SteelWolf (leonard) *steals belt* 1:32 JRO123 boi 1:33 SteelWolf (leonard) *wins* 1:33 DegrassiFTW27 but didn't Lindsay get pushed down 1:33 Heozaki (troy) *shoves Lindsay down* 1:33 DegrassiFTW27 or was it laurie nvm 1:33 JRO123 nah 1:33 King Toastus (steph) *wins* 1:33 SteelWolf stephanie pushed lindsay down pike 1:33 Dark Knight Rebirth troy telling lindsay to suck it 1:33 SteelWolf 10 times 1:33 JRO123 nah boiii that was a long time ago 1:33 King Toastus i pushed everyone dwn for the lols 1:33 Heozaki (troy) *trying to grab the belt* 1:33 Dark Knight Rebirth grass 1:33 SteelWolf not leonard! 1:33 Dark Knight Rebirth time for randomizer 1:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *climbs up ladder and gets out to the top* 1:33 JRO123 lmao 1:33 SteelWolf (leonard) *punches laurie again* 1:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Begins choking Troy* 1:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *climbs back up* 1:34 DegrassiFTW27 aight stop lmao 1:34 SteelWolf (leonard) DOMT 1:34 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Get off of me Black Potter 1:34 JRO123 (lindsay) leonard straigh punching women 1:34 SteelWolf (leonard) DONT TOUCH TROY 1:34 King Toastus (steph) laurie he's dying 1:34 JRO123 (lindsay) *has had belt >.>* 1:34 King Toastus (steph) *troy face turns purpke* 1:34 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *lets go of Troy* 1:34 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Victory for Lindsay! 1:34 SteelWolf (leonard) *gives CPR to troy* 1:34 JRO123 (lindsay) YAY. 1:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) RIP 1:34 King Toastus rigged max should of won 1:34 DegrassiFTW27 hmm? 1:34 King Toastus jk 1:35 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 1:35 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Well now i'm pissed!..... *shoves Max off the top, causing him to fall down all the way to the ground, then she elbow drops him from up top* 1:35 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) I will be seeing the rest of you at the elimination tonight 1:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) That's it 1:35 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 1:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I tried to be nice 1:35 SteelWolf (lindsay) *falls* (lindsay) *climbs to third cage again* 1:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) But now (max) I'm telling you to suck it JRO123 (lindsay) o-o 1:36 SteelWolf (leonard) Laurie I hope you learned a lesson about magic 1:36 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I would Max, but it seems there isn't much to suck on based on what I saw when spying on you guys in the showers last night 1:36 King Toastus (steph) DAMN 1:36 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Well I mean (max) I am a white male 1:37 JRO123 (lindsay) wow you do that alot 1:37 SteelWolf (leonard) rank me max and troy by size (leonard) and lindsay 1:37 Dark Knight Rebirth I think it's safe to say Leonard has two wands @Rj 1:37 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: wow, ok lots of hostility. hmmm...maybe this is...fortuitous (lindsay) ;) ;) ;) (lindsay) hm? 1:37 King Toastus ooc Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Conf* I'm voting for *BEEP* because you pissed me off during the challenge! SteelWolf (leonard) stephanie 1:40 King Toastus (steph) leonard 1:40 SteelWolf (leonard) do u still have the wand i told u to take care of 1:41 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) wait Stephanie, you're alive? 1:41 King Toastus (steph) no 1:41 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) oh (Laurie) Well RIP then 1:41 SteelWolf (leonard) well where is it 1:41 King Toastus (steph) no @ both 1:41 JRO123 (lindsay) leonard werent u gonna tell me something 1:41 King Toastus (steph) ??? (steph) max has it SteelWolf (leonard) Max wheres my wand 1:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) They left it in the cage 1:42 King Toastus (steph) chris has it 1:42 SteelWolf (leonard) *goes to cage* 1:42 JRO123 (lindsay) IDK where it is 1:42 SteelWolf (leonard) Chris wheres my wand dumb bitch JRO123 (lindsay) cant u just find a new one? SteelWolf (leonard) It was made by GODS you cant just make a new one silly mortal 1:42 DegrassiFTW27 Ceremony DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well, this is an interesting night Heozaki (troy) .... DegrassiFTW27 (chris) A lot of big moves have been made is all I'll say but the person confirmed safe from it all is Lindsay 1:43 Heozaki (troy) Conf: It might be tonight 1:43 JRO123 (lindsay) :D 1:43 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Along with that is Max...... 1:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) :O 1:44 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And also Stephanie..... 1:44 King Toastus (steph) ooo 1:44 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *looks over the 3 picks left* ...... (chris) Laurie. 1:44 SteelWolf (leonard) ... 1:45 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Thanks, mon! 1:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Leonard, Troy, you're our bottom 1:45 SteelWolf (leonard) Wow... 1:45 Heozaki (troy) Woah.... (troy) Conf: *gulp* 1:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And the person who will be going home between the two of you dudes...... (chris) Is..... 1:45 SteelWolf (leonard) Correct, wizard 1:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Troy. 1:45 SteelWolf *correction (leonard) :O 1:46 Heozaki (troy) Woah.... 1:46 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Your time in Hawaii is up (chris) BUT ENTRAN CAN RETURN (TROLL) lol jk 1:46 Heozaki LMAO 1:46 JRO123 lmao 1:46 Rocky XXVII lmaooooo 1:46 DegrassiFTW27 remove that from the transcript 1:46 Heozaki (troy) Well, 'twas good fellas 1:46 JRO123 (lindsay) ... 1:47 SteelWolf (leonard) Goodbye student youre trained enough. Theres others I need to train *looks back at Laurie and Max* 1:47 Heozaki (troy) *hugs Leonard* 1:47 JRO123 (lindsay) *cough* fake af *cough* 1:47 Heozaki (troy) I will continue the art of wizardry 1:47 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *presses button, launching Troy's seat and sending him out of the house* 1:47 SteelWolf (leonard) I better see you at the WET Awards 1:47 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *rolles eyes* 1:47 King Toastus (steph) Bye bye nobody will miss you!! 1:48 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: keep this between you and me, camera...but i always remembered season 1. (lindsay) lol I didnt know troy swung that way (lindsay) i think its super tho! 1:49 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Five of you left.....be prepared guys because next time you see me is going to be some scary stuff. The bloodbath is coming. Have a good next few days 1:49 Rocky XXVII =End= DegrassiFTW27 lol I just realized SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 1:49 DegrassiFTW27 the vote will be between 5 ppl 1:49 Rocky XXVII Troy and Harold will be immediately reunited at Player Des Losers or whatever Tbh 1:50 DegrassiFTW27 so no matter what the final challenge wont matter unlike the TDP tie and stuff so depending on what combo in the finals 1:50 Rocky XXVII ngl, when Chris announced Troy as being the one eliminated, I was so tempted to pull a dickheaded RJ move and go "#Blindside!" 1:50 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 1:51 1:51 Rocky XXVII cus I legit did not see that coming 1:51 Dark Knight Rebirth ngl i thought max was done 1:51 Rocky XXVII this vote was fucking insane for me SteelWolf has left the building. 1:51 DegrassiFTW27 lol I honestly thought troy was gonna get phillip'd